falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
V81 KatherinePinn.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00083AEF |trow=3 |before= |response=I'm sorry, did you have trouble understanding that? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're awfully quiet all of a sudden. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{prompting the other person to respond}'' Well? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueVault81 |scene= |srow=20 |topic=000A7CE2 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{surprised, and then eager and curious / Surprised}'' You're that new traveler. You must have had so many adventures out in the Commonwealth. |after=Player Default: Every waking moment is an adventure out there. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Impressed to see an outsider / Impressed}'' I can't imagine what it'd be like to live in the Commonwealth. Every day must be an adventure out there. |after=Player Default: Every waking moment is an adventure out there. |abxy=A}} |topic=001338C9 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Every waking moment is an adventure out there. |response=''{Excited / Friendly}'' Oh, my! I knew it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' My kids would love to hear some of them. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Question}'' Would you be willing to talk to my class? |after=Player Default: I'd be glad to talk to them. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=001338C8 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Survival isn't a game, lady. |response=''{Afraid}'' Oh, sorry. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' I didn't mean to insult you. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly and nervous / Nervous}'' I was just hoping you'd be willing to speak to my class. |after=Player Default: I'd be glad to talk to them. |abxy=B1c}} |topic=001338C7 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I've had a few interesting moments. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Stop being so modest. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' My kids would love to hear about anything you've done out in the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Would you mind talking to them, and sharing one of your experiences? |after=Player Default: I'd be glad to talk to them. |abxy=X1c}} |topic=001338C6 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Is it boring here in the Vault? |response=''{Surprised}'' No! I love teaching these kids. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' But it's not the same as fighting to survive. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Asking a question - Hopeful / Question}'' Would you mind talking to my class about life in the Commonwealth? |after=Player Default: I'd be glad to talk to them. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=001338C1 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'd be glad to talk to them. |response=''{Excited / Happy}'' Marvelous! Stop by whenever class is in session. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Explaining / Friendly}'' I'll just stop what I'm doing turn the class over to you. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001338C0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: My stories are a bit too graphic for children. |response=''{Disappointed / Concerned}'' Oh. Well, I don't want to upset them. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Disappointed / Concerned}'' I guess this was a bad idea. Thank you anyway. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=001338BF |before=Player Default: I suppose I could tell them a few. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I won't let them take up too much of your time. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001338BE |before=Player Default: What types of stories are you looking for? |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Nothing too violent. I'm sure they'll have lots of questions though. Thank you so much! |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=38 |topic=00097C62 |trow=16 |before= |response=When your numbers get over 10, you carry the extra to the next column. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If you've memorized your multiplication tables, this exercise will be easy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Tomorrow will be math word problems. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If you are having trouble with these math problems, see me after class. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=When we are done with this exercise, we'll move on to long division. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The things you can touch, like your desks, the floor, your hand, they are all made up of matter. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Things you can't touch, like light, heat and radiation are energy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Electricity is a type of energy that powers everything in the vault. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hot air rises. Cool air sinks. As they cool off or get warmer, they create convection currents. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=An object in motion tends to stay in motion. An object at rest tends to stay at rest. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Gravity is the force that makes things fall. Planet Earth has a lot of gravity. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=No talking. You should be doing your work. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Don't forget to show your work. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Make sure your work is neat and legible. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=No copying. Do your own work. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If you try your best, you'll do fine. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0003F264 |trow=22 |before= |response=''{friendly question / Amused}'' When you get a chance, could I have some more bread? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{friendly suggestion / Amused}'' I could use a cold drink. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{complimenting him on his energy / Conspiratorial}'' I don't know how you keep up with all of us, Mark. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{compliment / Happy}'' Maria, I wish I could cook half as well as you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Very grateful the player saved a child. / Grateful}'' You saved Austin's life. Dr. Forsythe said without that cure, there would have been nothing they could have done. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Very grateful the player saved a child. / Grateful}'' It's good to have Austin back. Class wasn't the same without him. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Very grateful the player saved a child. / Grateful}'' I heard the kids think of you as a hero for saving Austin. It's quite the compliment. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Upset and disgusted with the player / Disgust}'' What kind of person chooses to let a child die? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Upset and disgusted with the player / Disgust}'' Please leave me alone. I don't even want to see you right now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Upset and disgusted with the player / Disgust}'' I'm not really in the mood to talk to you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Upset and disgusted with the player / Disgust}'' To think I actually wanted you to speak to my class. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Upset and disgusted with the player / Disgust}'' You didn't just let Austin die... You killed that poor boy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{wistful / Sad}'' I wish there were more children to fill my classroom. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{weary but happy / Tired}'' Some days the children wear me out. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad reflection / Thinking}'' When I was kid, this classroom was full. Makes you wonder about the future. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Wishful thinking. / Thinking}'' I wish I had more materials on the Commonwealth to educate the kids about. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried about the future. / Worried}'' My only fear as a teacher is that I'm not preparing these kids well enough. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly/Grateful - Thanking PC for speaking to her class / Grateful}'' Thanks again for speaking to the class. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly/Grateful - Thanking PC for speaking to her class / Grateful}'' I think you gave those kids enough to be excited about for months. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly/Grateful - Thanking PC for speaking to her class / Grateful}'' It'll be a long time before the kids stop talking about you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly/Grateful - Thanking PC for speaking to her class / Grateful}'' That's quite a story. I hope we never encounter one of those Deathclaws you mentioned. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly/Grateful - Thanking PC for speaking to her class / Grateful}'' You've certainly seen a lot in the Commonwealth. It makes me thankful for the safety of the Vault. |after= |abxy=}} DN077 |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000AC932 |before= |response=''{Cheery and optimistic despite Austin being very ill.}'' I'm sure this whole thing is overblown and Austin will be running around tomorrow. |after=DrPenske: Overblown or not, we have to do what we can for Austin. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000AC930 |before=DrPenske: I just don't know what I can do. |response=''{Forlorn}'' Neither do I, Priscilla. |after=DrPenske: Why him? He's just a boy. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000AC92E |trow=2 |before=DrPenske: Why him? He's just a boy. |response=''{Trying to be comforting}'' He is going to be just fine. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You'll see. |after= |abxy=A1b}} MS19 |scene=- |topic=0008B125 |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Poor Austin. I'm sure Dr. Forsythe can find a cure for him. |after= |abxy=}} V81_04 |scene= |srow=7 |topic=001340EB |before= |response=''{Friendly, hopeful / Friendly}'' Would you like to tell the students one of your stories now? |after=Player Default: I'd be glad to. |abxy=A}} |topic=001340EA |before=Player Default: I'd be glad to. |response=''{happy, excited / Happy}'' Wonderful! The kids are so excited. |after=Katy: Children. Children, listen up. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001340E9 |before=Player Default: Sometime later. |response=''{Understanding, a bit disappointed / Neutral}'' Oh. The kids will be disappointed, but I'm sure they'll understand. |after=Katy: Children. Children, listen up. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001340E8 |before=Player Default: If you want. They aren't that interesting. |response=''{Friendly, encouraging / Friendly}'' Stop being modest. The kids are so excited to hear your stories. |after=Katy: Children. Children, listen up. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001340E7 |before=Player Default: What topics should I avoid? |response=''{Explaining, with her kids in mind / Neutral}'' Nothing with excessive violence. And I'm sure they'll have lots of questions. |after=Player Default: I'd be glad to. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=001340E2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Wonderful! The kids are so excited. |response=''{Getting her class to quiet down. / Neutral}'' Children. Children, listen up. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{A bit excited to get her class excited / Friendly}'' We have a guest today, who is going to tell us stories about the Commonwealth. |after=Player Default: One of the Minutemen helped me kill one once. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0013410C |before=Player Default: I bet that took lots of bullets. |response=''{Friendly/Grateful / Friendly}'' Thank you so much for that story. Children, say thank you. |after=Erin: Thank you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00134108 |before= |response=''{Confused, player walked away while telling the kids a story. A bit disappointed. / Puzzled}'' Well, I guess that's all we're going to hear today. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00134107 |before=Erin: Thank you. |response=''{Friendly/Grateful / Friendly}'' And we have a thank you gift for you. Here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=001340EB |trow=3 |before= |response=Today isn't a good day for the kids to hear a story. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Could you come back another time? Thanks. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Upset, but trying to be professional as a teacher. / Disgust}'' I'm sorry, but I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be sharing anything with my class after what you did. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=000C979A |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Friendly. Excited the player is going to speak to her class. / Friendly}'' The children will be very excited to hear about the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly. Excited the player is going to speak to her class. / Friendly}'' I'm looking forward to what you'll have to say. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly. Excited the player is going to speak to her class. / Friendly}'' This will be a rare day indeed. I just hope the kids behave. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly. Excited the player is going to speak to her class. / Friendly}'' This will be a rare treat for the kids. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly. Excited the player is going to speak to her class. / Friendly}'' I can't wait to see how excited the kids will be. |after= |abxy=}} V81_Lesson_01 |scene= |srow=19 |topic=001A96B9 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Teacher addressing her students / Friendly}'' All right, children, today we're going to talk about the G.O.A.T. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Teacher addressing her students / Friendly}'' Who here can tell me what G.O.A.T. stands for? |after=Erin: Generalized Occupational Attitude Test? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001A96B8 |before=Erin: Generalized Occupational Attitude Test? |response=''{Emphasis on the APT of Aptitude. Correcting Erin who said "Attitude"Teacher addressing her student / Friendly}'' Very close, Erin. It's the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. |after=Katy: The G.O.A.T. is used to determine what your best skillsets are and assign you the appropriate career within the Vault. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A96B7 |before=Katy: Very close, Erin. It's the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. |response=''{Teacher addressing her student / Friendly}'' The G.O.A.T. is used to determine what your best skillsets are and assign you the appropriate career within the Vault. |after=Austin: What if we don't like it? I don't want be stuck doing security or anything. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A96B6 |trow=2 |before=Austin: What if we don't like it? I don't want be stuck doing security or anything. |response=''{Teacher addressing her student / Friendly}'' If you don't like your results, you'll have to take it up with the Overseer when the time comes. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Teacher addressing her students. / Friendly}'' Lucky for all of you, the G.O.A.T. isn't given until you're 16 years of age. |after=Katy: Now here are some example images that you'll be shown. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001A96B5 |before=Katy: Lucky for all of you, the G.O.A.T. isn't given until you're 16 years of age. |response=''{Teacher addressing her student / Friendly}'' Now here are some example images that you'll be shown. |after=Austin: Ew. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A96B4 |before=Austin: Ew. |response=''{Teacher addressing her students. / Friendly}'' Each image is associated with a question and will have four answers to choose from. |after=Katy: The image you're shown presents a situation, and each of the answers is a reaction. For example. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A96B3 |before=Katy: Each image is associated with a question and will have four answers to choose from. |response=''{Teacher addressing her students. / Friendly}'' The image you're shown presents a situation, and each of the answers is a reaction. For example. |after=Katy: This image was used in previous tests to ask which position you'd prefer. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A96B2 |trow=3 |before=Katy: The image you're shown presents a situation, and each of the answers is a reaction. For example. |response=''{Teacher addressing her students. / Friendly}'' This image was used in previous tests to ask which position you'd prefer. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Teacher addressing her students. / Friendly}'' Pitcher, Catcher, Designated Hitter, or None. You wish the Vault had a soccer team. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Teacher addressing her students / Friendly}'' Your results are then fed into the computer to calculate your appropriate career. |after=Erin: We don't even have real sports here. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=001A96B1 |trow=2 |before=Erin: We don't even have real sports here. |response=''{Teacher addressing her students. / Friendly}'' It's ok, Erin. You'll choose the answer based on how you feel. Use instinct and be as honest as possible. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Teacher addressing her students. / Friendly}'' Otherwise, that's a sure way to end up in an occupation that's not suitable for you. |after=Katy: Any questions? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001A96B0 |before=Katy: Otherwise, that's a sure way to end up in an occupation that's not suitable for you. |response=''{Teacher addressing her students. / Friendly}'' Any questions? |after=Erin: Did the G.O.A.T. say you should be a teacher, Miss Pinn? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A96AF |before=Erin: Did the G.O.A.T. say you should be a teacher, Miss Pinn? |response=''{Teacher speaking to students / Friendly}'' Yes, it did. And I feel very lucky to be teaching all of you today. |after=Austin: What if we don't want to stay in the Vault? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A96AE |trow=2 |before=Austin: What if we don't want to stay in the Vault? |response=''{Teacher speaking to students / Friendly}'' Well, unfortunately the G.O.A.T. only designates careers within the Vault itself. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Teacher speaking to students / Friendly}'' If you'd like to pursue something outside of the Vault, you'd want to discuss that with the Overseer. |after=Austin: Aw, she'd never let me go. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001A96AD |before=ChildF: Aw, she'd never let me go. |response=''{Teacher speaking to students / Friendly}'' Give it time. You still have six years to take the test. A lot can change between then and now. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Vault81Tour |scene= |topic=0010FA9A |before=Austin: It's boring most of the time, but Gran says I have to go anyway. |response=''{Friendly}'' Your gran is a smart woman, Austin. |after=Player Default: It's good to know all the kids are getting an education. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files